Chaos
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Remedial sejarah kali ini membuat Ino dilanda frustasi. Untunglah, ia menemukan sebuah solusi. Sekalipun rencananya berpotensi membuat Sasuke terpaksa merubah penampilan, ia tak peduli. Hidup OOC! Abalita fic for Suu Foxie. Mind to Read and Review?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, ****OOC,**** formal-informal style, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Italic = drama/naskah drama**

**Pairing : SasuIno slight GaaHina and NaruSaku**

**Inspiring from Tudor Song by ry0kiku**

**Just a simple fic for La Mia Beneamata Sorella, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut secerah mentari itu duduk menghadapi tumpukan dokumen. Jemari lentiknya membalik tiap lembarnya demi menelusuri tiap fragmen. Sesekali sepasang gendewa miliknya bertaut manakala mendapati sejumlah fakta yang tak koheren**. **Tak seberapa jauh darinya, rekannya menelungkupkan wajah di atas meja dengan indolen.

"Oi, sudah belum?" tanya pemuda itu sedikit tak sabar.

"Sebentar lagi, Shika. Ada begitu banyak hal yang belum kupahami soal materi ini," gumam si cantik bermata biru itu pada rekannya.

Pemuda bermata legam itu menguap, membiarkan Ino—gadis pirang itu—tenggelam di antara tumpukan dokumen yang baginya terasa merepotkan. Mereka sudah berada di sini sejak pukul sembilan. Namun gadis itu masih saja bertahan. Sungguh, terkadang resistensi seorang wanita membuat Shikamaru terheran-heran. Misalnya dalam hal membaca fakta sejarah yang sungguh membosankan.

Ugh, andai saja Shikamaru bisa sedikit lebih memahami, Ino juga tak sudi lama-lama 'bercinta' dengan dokumen ini. Jika bukan karena guru sejarah mereka, Ino akan memilih pergi berbelanja atau _uhuk_kencan_uhuk_ dengan Sasuke sebagai preferensi.

Guru sejarah—dengan rambut berkilau ala gadis Sansilk-nya—memberinya sebuah tugas yang kata Shikamaru merepotkan. Tapi tugas ini memang harus ia kerjakan jika ingin mengkonversi nilai tiga dalam pelajaran sejarahnya menjadi angka delapan. Hyuuga-_sensei_ memang hanya memintanya mempresentasikan materi tentang Jepang pasca Pertempuran Okinawa yang berakhir dengan sebuah kekalahan.

Terdengar sepele andaikata Pak Guru gondrong itu mengijinkannya menggunakan metode konvensional.

Ino menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Tak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia hendak meremas rambutnya dengan gemas andai tak ingat berapa biaya perawatan rambut yang nanti harus dikeluarkan. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya menggenggam pulpen yang sebentar lagi pun akan remuk tak beraturan.

"Belum beres juga?"

Suara dingin campur arogan tapi sebenarnya merepresentasi perhatian dilontarkan pemuda yang tak diragukan lagi memiliki anggaran khusus untuk gel rambutnya. Pemuda bermata selegam pantat panci itu melangkahkan kaki mendekati gadis Yamanaka. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada meski sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin membelai surai pirang di hadapannya. Salahkan saja pemuda jelmaan koala yang keberadaannya membuat pemuda jabrik itu merasa perlu menjaga _image_-nya.

Uchiha Sasuke—nama pemuda jabrik bermata selegam pantat panci itu—adalah pacar Ino. _Fangirls_-nya memuja pemuda itu karena kecemerlangan otaknya dan wajahnya yang bak Dewa Apollo. Ia adalah putra Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik pabrik elektronik terbesar di daerah Kantō.

"Pusing." Gadis itu mengeluh, memijat pelipisnya bak tokoh utama telenovela yang bingung harus memilih Joaquin atau Alejandro. Peluangnya memperbaiki nilai sejarahnya sudah sama tipisnya seperti frekuensi harapan melihat Sasuke goyang poco-poco. Hah, memang tidak nyambung—dan tidak mungkin terjadi kecuali Sasuke tiba-tiba makan keong racun—tapi itulah yang tengah menari-nari di kepala Ino.

"Memangnya presentasinya soal apa sih?" tanya Sasuke sembari duduk di antara Ino dan Shikamaru yang sibuk berpetualang di dunia utopia. Satu tangannya ia jatuhkan di atas tangan kiri Ino sembari menanti jawaban darinya. Wajahnya tetap terlihat (sangat) tenang meski hatinya tengah menari-nari dengan _background_ pelangi sembari berteriak-teriak kegirangan, _"_Yes_! Gue berhasil megang tangan Ino tanpa keliatan OOC."_

Taktik yang sungguh _awesome_, Sasuke.

"Di sekolahku dulu tidak ada pelajaran seperti ini. Aku tak pernah mengira, sejarah Jepang ternyata semerepotkan ini." Ino sedikit mengutip kata-kata sahabatnya.

"Lalu, cara seperti apa yang akan kaugunakan untuk presentasi nanti?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino mendesah pelan, sedikit gemas melihat Sasuke yang bukannya membantu tapi justru membuatnya makin penat. Untuk apa ia masih berkutat di perpustakaan jika ia sudah punya metode yang tepat? Ugh, untuk urusan sejarah logikanya memang betul-betul mampat.

"Ino-_butachan_..." Tanpa menoleh pun Ino tahu suara (kelewat) riang itu pastilah milik temannya yang berambut merah jambu. Ia mendekati Ino setelah memasang cengiran dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sebagai tanda damai dengan penghuni perpustakaan yang rata-rata memang kutu buku. Sakura merangkul gadis pirang itu, mengabaikan Sasuke yang mendelik karena kesempatannya memeluk Ino sudah diserobot si mata hijau.

"Berisik_, Forehead_." Ino menunjuk Shikamaru yang merasa tidurnya diinterupsi sebelum ia mendapatkan ciuman dari Temari—dalam mimpi tentu saja.

Sekali lagi Sakura membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan kedua jari ke arah pemuda yang baru terbangun dari mimpi. Ia masih merangkul bahu Ino yang seakan memberi _fan service_ bagi penggemar _yuri_. Sakura tak peduli. Setengah menarik tangan Ino, ia berkata, "Ayo, pergi. Luis Vuitton _sale_ hari ini!"

"Tidak bisa," sergah Sasuke, "Ino harus menyelesaikan tugas remedial sejarah dari Hyuuga-_sensei_." _'Dan harus kencan denganku setelah tugasnya selesai.'_

"Tinggal dikerjakan saja, kan? Apa susahnya sih? Kan masih bisa dikerjakan nanti. Ayolah," bujuk Sakura.

_DafuQ did I just hear?_

"Susah, _Forehead_. Susaah~" ungkap Ino mulai OOC. "Kau kan tahu separah apa pengetahuan sejarahku. Di US, aku tidak belajar materi seperti ini. Belum lagi, Hyuuga_-sensei_ menolak metode konvensional dalam presentasiku."

"Minta bantuan Hinata saja kalau begitu. Dia kan anak Hyuuga-_sensei_ dan memang pintar dalam pelajaran sejarah," usul Sakura. "Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke _boutique_ sebelum drama favoritku ditayangkan jam empat nanti!"

Lingkar sewarna lazuardi milik Ino membulat. Ia menahan lengan Sakura yang sudah akan berjingkat. Oh, sepertinya Sasuke memang tak bisa meremehkan kegigihan seorang wanita yang akan memburu _sale_ dengan semangat. Mungkin ia memang harus bertindak cepat kalau tidak ingin ...

"Ada apa? Mau nitip, _Pig_?" tanya Sakura. _Insert_ senyum kemenangan dengan dugaan Ino akan meninggalkan tugas demi berburu busana dan pernak-pernik bersamanya.

"Kau jenius, _Forehead_! Pacaran sama Naruto ternyata membuatmu jenius!" puji Ino.

Sasuke mendelik tak setuju dengan ucapan Ino. Seingatnya Sakura tak mengatakan apapun yang terdengar 'wow'. Seandainya iya pun, pasti tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan _Baka-Dobe_ Naruto. Matanya melirik Sakura yang tengah melongo.

"Hohoho ... aku memang sudah jenius dari dulu, _Pig_. Kau saja yang baru menyadari. Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa. Tak masalah jika ia tak mengerti ucapan sahabatnya. Jarang-jarang Ino memujinya, jadi apa salahnya jika ia menikmatinya.

Sakura tak pernah menyadari, kejeniusannya telah menyeret dirinya dan teman-temannya ke dalam sebuah malapetaka.

.

.

.

_Zaman dahulu kala, ada seorang pangeran yang sedang mencari cinta. Beribu gadis mendekati, tetapi hati sang pangeran hanya tertambat pada gadis di seberang benua. Bak kuncup sakura yang merekah dengan sempurna, gadis itu pun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Gadis itu rela menyeberangi lautan demi bersama pangeran tercintanya. Tapi semua berubah ketika Negara Api menyerang Konoha._

Alis bak ulat bulu milik Lee bertaut dengan sempurna. Pemuda yang didaulat menjadi sutradara dadakan itu mengacungkan jempol pada pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ di hadapannya. Oh, ya, jangan lupakan senyum ala bintang iklan pasta gigi yang menyilaukan mata.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan ke depan dada. Pose ala _succes kid_ yang diconteknya dari sebuah situs humor dari Amerika. Tapi senyum lima jarinya tak bertahan lama ketika kepala kuning kesayangan (dan satu-satunya) dijitak si bungsu Uchiha.

"_Baka_! Dramanya tentang keadaan pasca kekalahan Jepang di Pertempuran Okinawa pada tahun 1945," ujar Sasuke.

"Nanti gampang kok diarahkan ke sana. Kata Sakura-_chan_, yang penting ada _romance_-nya. Kan bagus sekalian mengeratkan hubungan kalian berdua," kata Naruto dengan wajah (sok) polos tanpa dosa padahal dalam hatinya sudah sangat ingin melihat Sasuke merayu wanita dengan kata-kata super manis bak monosakarida.

"Benar, Sasuke. Aku yakin pacarmu akan mendapat nilai tinggi. Drama itu tontonan yang menarik, lho. Buktinya drama _Kupinang Kau dengan Biskuat_ memperoleh _rating_ tinggi dalam setiap episodenya," tambah Sakura.

Oh, terkadang Sasuke melupakan sebuah fakta. Wanita dan drama adalah sahabat sejati yang gemar membuat laki-laki mau tak mau menurunkan harga diri mereka. Terkutuklah drama sialan yang membuat Sakura nyaris menggiringnya menjadi aktor telenovela.

Untung saja baru nyaris, karena Hinata dan Gaara datang untuk menyelamatkan harga diri keluarga Uchiha.

_Kekalahan beruntun yang dialami Jepang membuat Kantaro Suzuki larut dalam dilema. Tak ada jalan jalain kecuali menyerah tanpa syarat sebelum sekutu menyerang dengan tambahan partisipasi pasukan Rusia. Di sisi lain, syarat kapitulasi Jepang yang tertuang dalam Deklarasi Postdam terasa tak adil bagi mereka. Ia yakin pihak Sekutu—terutama Amerika—sangat berambisi membawa Jepang berada di bawah intervensinya. Bagi Amerika, Jepang bisa menjadi aktiva berharga untuk melawan musuh masa depan mereka, Rusia._

"Kami membaginya menjadi empat babak. Babak pertama adalah saat-saat awal kekalahan Jepang dari _Allied Force_. Babak kedua menjelaskan tentang kesalahpahaman Amerika terhadap kebijakan _mokusatsu_ yang menyebabkan Amerika menjatuhkan bom atom di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Babak ketiga intervensi Amerika dan Restorasi Showa. Babak terakhir adalah gambaran Jepang pasca Restorasi Showa." Hinata menjelaskan sinopsis naskah dramanya tanpa terbata. Gadis yang terkenal pemalu itu baru terlihat gugup saat semua mata memandangnya.

"A-ada apa?" Ia sedikit meremas ujung jaket panda merah—coret—Gaara. Sebagai pacar yang oportunis, Gaara justru memanfaatkan kegugupan Hinata untuk merangkul bahu kekasihnya. Mengusapnya, memberi sedikit ketenangan untuk Hinata.

Ino memandanginya dengan sejumput kekaguman yang terefleksi dari manik sewarna lazuardi. Ia melompat, memeluk gadis yang bahkan masih berada dalam rangkulan panda mini. Gadis berambut indigo itu tak bereaksi, setengah tak mengerti.

"_Sugoi_! Aku suka. Dramanya sejarah banget!" pekik Ino kegirangan.

Sasuke seiya sekata dengan gadis Yamanaka. _Ini baru drama! _Itulah yang diteriakkan hatinya. Yah, setidaknya ia tak akan berperan sebagai pangeran telenovela pemuja cinta. Bagi Sasuke, kisah romansanya terlalu eksklusif sehingga hanya cocok dinikmati berdua saja. Cukup Ino saja yang tahu bahwa dirinya yang terkenal dingin seperti kutub utara nyatanya juga gemar menebar seduktif yang membuat gadisnya merona.

"Ta-tapi peran yang dibutuhkan kebanyakan laki-laki." Hinata terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Tidak apa-apa..." Ino menepuk-nepuk bahu putri guru sejarahnya. Yah, mungkin akan ada properti tambahan untuk keperluan _crossdressing_ dalam drama. Tapi tak mengapa. Itu bukan hal yang sulit baginya.

Karena masalah utamanya terletak pada penguasaan materi sejarahnya. Dan masalah itu nyatanya telah berhasil ditangani Hinata. Hanya tinggal merealisasi naskah ini dengan sebuah karya yang memesona.

.

.

.

Sasuke memerhatikan penampilan barunya di depan kaca. Tak ada kemeja Konoha _Gakuen_ atau T-Shirt yang membalut raga. Yang ada hanyalah setelan jas berwarna gelap sebagai busana. Tambahkan kumis tebal—tentu saja palsu—di atas bibirnya. Terakhir adalah kacamata bulat yang bertengger dengan manisnya.

Penampilannya yang (sangat) _un_-Uchiha itu masih dikatakan normal jika menilik kabar surai legam miliknya.

Sungguh, siapapun akan sangat menghargai usaha Temari yang mati-matian menahan tawa. Kakak Gaara ini memang didaulat menjadi penata rias dalam film dokumenter yang bergenre_ historical_ dan drama. Gadis yang tengah diincar Shikamaru ini merasa terhormat menjadi orang pertama yang melihat penampilan minim rambut sang Uchiha.

"Kau terlihat err ... berbeda dari biasanya, Uchiha-_san_," komentar Temari.

"Hn..." Sasuke hanya menggumam.

'FFUUU...'

Mungkin kata tanpa makna tak jelas itulah yang sebenarnya lebih mewakili hati Sasuke yang sudah sangat ingin membanting meja atau sekedar menjeduk-jedukkan kepala.

"Sasuke~" Ino menyerobot masuk, setengah ingin memamerkan seragam militer lengkap dengan topi sesuai dengan perannya sebagai seorang jenderal yang mewakili Amerika menduduki Jepang.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan respon Temari, gadis itu terpana. Manik kebiruannya menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Tak sampai lima detik, gadis itu tertawa.

"Hahaha ... Sasuke-_kun_~ lucu deh. Kebapakan banget!" ujarnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Hn ... Sudah, ayo kita mulai _shooting_-nya," tukas Sasuke mati-matian menjaga _image cool_-nya.

Masih dengan setengah tertawa, pasangan itu melangkahkan kaki menghampiri teman-teman mereka yang sudah menanti. Reaksinya takkan berbeda dengan Ino dan Temari andaikata pemuda Uchiha itu tak lebih dulu melempar _death glare_ yang meredam nyali.

"Kau terlihat keren tanpa rambut landakmu, Uchiha." Gaara—satu-satunya oknum yang masa bodoh dengan death glare Sasuke—berkomentar. Sungguh, Sasuke bisa merasakan aksentuasi bermakna ejekan dari sintagma yang terlontar. Sungguh, jika saja situasinya tak serumit ini, minimal tangkai sapu di dekat pintulah yang akan ia lempar.

"Yosh! Semuanya bersiap, ya~" Lee memberikan komando dengan semangat masa muda yang benar-benar membara.

**Babak 1**

_Pemuda itu memaksakan diri merangkak ke balik batu. Iris cokelatnya memindai dengan cepat posisi Tentara Sekutu. Ia tak mengindahkan likuid pekat yang menodai baju. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah mata yang mengintai dengan jemari yang siap menarik picu. Mencari sasaran yang tepat sebelum memuntahkan peluru._

_Dor! Dor!_

_Boom! Boom!_

_Desingan peluru berpadu dengan dentuman keras di segala arah. Napas pemuda itu semakin terengah-engah. Tetapi di pertempuran terakhir ini, pemuda ini tak ingin menyerah. Pasukan musuh itulah yang harus pulang dengan status kalah. Sebuah harapan yang harus terwujud jika tak ingin harga diri bangsanya terjajah._

_Dengung Pasukan Kamikaze turut berpartisipasi dari udara. Pemuda itu tahu, tak butuh waktu lama bagi pasukan itu untuk menabrakkan diri pada kapal-kapal _destroyer_ milik Amerika. Memang terkesan gila, tapi itulah satu-satunya cara jika mereka ingin menjaga peluang untuk menang dari pihak musuh yang semakin lama semakin kuat saja._

_Pemuda itu tahu pemerintahnya tengah memikirkan kemungkinan untuk menandatangani kapitulasi. Tapi menandatangani kapitulasi tanpa bekal sebuah kemenangan di tangan justru berpotensi membuat bangsanya merugi. Karena itu, sebuah kemenangan adalah harga mati._

_Dentuman besar kembali terdengar dari sisi barat daya. Sepertinya pesawat-pesawat itu telah menghantam kapal-kapal perang milik musuh mereka. Tak mau ketinggalan dari rekannya, pemuda itu mengangkat senjata. Menarik pelatuknya dan mengarahkannya pada Tentara Sekutu yang terlihat oleh mata._

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

_Butir-butir timah panas menghujani tubuh sang pemuda. Seorang pemuda lain dengan mata sebiru samudra menyeringai puas melihatnya. Sungguhpun ia mengagumi semangat tempur bangsa Asia, tapi Jepang memang tengah berada di titik nadirnya._

_Tak mau berlama-lama, pemuda dari Angkatan Darat Amerika Serikat itu kembali menarik picu. Mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari mangsa baru. Karena di tanah Asia inilah, bangsanya akan menancapkan kuku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dua orang pemuda duduk di bawah pohon angsana yang terletak di halaman barak tentara. Seorang tengah mengecek kondisi laras panjangnya sementara rekannya terlihat tengah memasang sangkur di ujung senjata. Keduanya terlihat berbicara kendati tangan sibuk bekerja._

"_Aku tak percaya, pertempuran di Okinawa itu tak berhasil kita menangkan." Pemuda bermata hijau dengan jidat lebarnya yang sedikit mengilap akibat keringat terlihat mengajak rekannya berbicara, "Cih, padahal selama ini tak sekalipun Pasukan Kamikaze menderita kekalahan. Sayang kita tak ditugaskan ke sana saat itu."_

"_Ka-karena tugas kita memang untuk mengamankan Tokyo. Siapa yang tahu kalau tiba-tiba Tentara Sekutu menyerang wilayah ini? " Rekannya yang bermata lila—dengan aksennya yang terdengar sedikit feminin—menimpali._

"_Memang kurang ajar Sekutu itu!" Pemuda bermata hijau itu mengangkat senapannya dengan semangat membara._

"_Tapi kita memang tak punya banyak pilihan, Saku ... Sakumoto-_san_. Meskipun Korechika Anami-_sama_ bersikeras untuk melawan, keselamatan rakyatlah yang menjadi taruhan." Pemuda bermata ungu itu meletakkan senjatanya, "Ku-kudengar Uni Soviet menolak pembaharuan Pakta Netralitas. Jika kita menolak untuk berdamai, ku-kurasa mereka akan segera mengambil tindakan."_

"_Hei, setidaknya perjanjian itu masih berlaku sampai tahun depan, kan?" Pemuda bermata hijau itu terlihat berpikir, "Ugh, tak bisa kubayangkan kalau Uni Soviet ternyata juga berniat menyerang."_

_Rekannya tak memberi jawaban. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, seakan merasa sedikit sesak akibat sebuah tekanan. Mengabaikan rasa sesak itu dalam dua detik, ia kembali fokus memeriksa sangkur yang terpasang di depan senapan._

"Cut!" Lee berseru dengan bantuan toa pinjaman dari Itachi—yang kerap digunakan yang bersangkutan tiap kali melakukan aksi unjuk rasa. "Sakura_-chan_~ pegang senapan itu bukan begitu caranya. Dan Hinata, dialogmu kurang meyakinkan," komentar Lee pada dua tentara gadungan itu.

Yah, itulah sebabnya tentara yang satu punya warna mata yang kurang serasi dengan rambut gelapnya sedangkan yang satu lagi terlihat terlalu lemah lembut. Tentu saja karena peran tentara yang (seharusnya) sangar dan menakutkan itu diambil alih oleh kedua gadis yang sama-sama imut.

"Terus gimana dong, caranya. Aku kan nggak ngerti. Mana kutahu caranya pegang senapan," timpal Sakura.

"Sini deh, biar aku yang ngajarin." Lee mengacungkan jempol, terlihat bersemangat mengajari gadis berambut pink itu cara memegang senjata dengan baik dan benar.

"Minggir, sana. Urusan ini biar aku yang menangani," sergah Naruto sembari merebut AK 47—senjata buatan Rusia—yang sebenarnya merupakan sebuah penyesatan mengingat negara asal pembuat sekaligus tahun pembuatannya yang meleset dua tahun dari latar film ini. Pemuda berambut bak durian inilah yang tadi berperan sebagai Tentara Sekutu yang menembak Tentara Jepang yang diperankan dengan baik oleh Kiba.

"Hoi, aku minta minumnya, ya!" Kiba berseru tak jauh dari lokasi 'kematiannya' tadi. Sepertinya pemuda Inuzuka inilah satu-satunya partisipan yang melaksanakan tugas dengan sepenuh hati.

Yah, setidaknya imbang dengan banyaknya snack skubi yang diberikan Ino untuk Akamaru.

"_Go-gomenasai_," Hinata menundukkan kepala tanpa berani memandang ke arah Lee.

"Hahaha~ tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Kau hanya perlu sedikit berusaha lagi," komentar Lee.

"Ah, iya. _A-arigatou_, Lee-_san_."

"Hei, Yamanaka. Memangnya kau tidak punya baju yang lebih sesuai untuk pacarku? Memakai korset itu menyebalkan, tahu!" tukas Gaara.

"Aku juga sama, Gaara," ujar Ino, "mau bagaimana lagi? Tanpa benda yang kausebut menyebalkan ini, kami akan terlihat seperti tentara yang kelebihan massa otot di dada. Kecuali kalau kami punya tubuh kutilang darat seperti ... "

"BICARA LAGI, KUBUNUH KAU, _PIG_!"

.

.

.

Sasuke memberikan sekaleng jus tomat dingin pada gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk membolak-balik naskah drama. Ada kegugupan yang tersirat dari gadis yang sehari-harinya terlihat ceria. Sasuke mafhum mengingat sebentar lagi muncul mengisi kekosongan peran yang ada. Maklum, tak banyak teman yang terlibat dalam proses pembuatan filmnya. Karena itu, beberapa dari mereka mendapat peran ganda.

Seperti kali ini, ia berperan sebagai Vyacheslav Molotov—Menteri Luar negeri Uni Soviet—yang ditemui duta besar Jepang demi membicarakan upaya mediasi untuk mengakhiri perang.

"Oi, Ino! Kau sudah siap? Kami menunggumu untuk scene selanjutnya!" panggil Lee dengan toa wasiat Itachi.

"Sebentar, Lee. Beri aku waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk menghafal naskahnya," ujar Ino.

Lee mengangguk-anggukan kepala pertanda mengerti. Sementara gadis bermata sebiru samudra itu fokus pada deretan kalimat yang tersaji. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk dihafal, tetapi baginya sulit untuk dimengerti.

Naskah di tangannya memang menitiberatkan pada rencana konkrit untuk mengakhiri perang. Kaisar dan keenam menteri mulai memikirkan perjanjian damai setelah berbagai kekalahan yang membayang. Di _scene_ yang sama, Sasuke juga akan tampil sebagai Perdana Menteri Jepang.

Sekalipun tahu mereka tak punya banyak pilihan, tetapi Jepang menghendaki penyelesaian yang lebih baik dari sekedar menyerah tanpa syarat. Mereka menunjuk delegasinya untuk menggiring Uni Soviet pada sebuah persahabatan erat. Setidaknya negara itulah yang diharapkan mau dan mampu membujuk Sekutu-Sekutu Barat.

"Vyachelsa ... ah, namanya susah sekali," keluhnya.

"Vyacheslav Molotov," ralat Sasuke, "Vya-ches-lav Molotov."

Ino memasang ekspresi cemberut, "Ugh, Sasuke-kun menganggapku seperti anak TK, ya? Tidak perlu dieja begitu, aku tersinggung."

"Tidak perlu cemberut begitu, Sayang." Sasuke menurunkan nada suaranya ketika menyebut kata terakhir, "Ini agar kau lebih mudah menghafal namanya. Nama memang Rusia itu memang sedikit sulit dibaca bagi orang yang terbiasa."

Ino sedikit tersentak ketika jemari Sasuke tergerak membelai pipi kanannya. Semburat kemerahan sontak terlihat di kedua belah pipinya. Tak perlu waktu lama, sebuah kecupan lembut didaratkan Sasuke di pipi gadisnya.

"Berusahalah. Kau lebih dari mampu untuk melakukannya," ucapnya.

Bagi Ino, kecupan dan ucapan itu adalah representasi dari injeksi semangat. Terbukti kini semangatnya naik berkali-kali lipat. Manik kebiruannya kembali fokus pada naskah yang sempat membuatnya penat.

"Lee, aku sudah siap! Ayo, kita lanjutkan _shooting_-nya," ucap Ino.

Lee mengacungkan jempolnya, menyambut semangat Ino dengan penuh sukacita. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum tipis mendapati semangat kekasihnya kembali membara.

Karena itulah yang diharapkannya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Keterangan :**

1. Kanto adalah wilayah di Jepang yang terbagi atas 7 prefektur yaitu : Gunma, Tochigi, Ibaraki, Saitama, Tokyo, Chiba dan Kanagawa.

2. Pertempuran Okinawa terjadi selama bulan Maret-Juni 1945

3. Tanggal 5 April 1945, Uni Soviet menolak untuk memperbaharui Pakta Netralitas yang tentu saja membuat Jepang semakin waspada dengan kemungkinan lawan berlapis, meskipun pakta itu seharusnya tetap berlaku hingga setahun kemudian.

4. Tanggal 30 Juni, Menteri Luar Negeri Shigenori Togo mengutus Duta Besar Jepang untuk Moskva agar melakukan pendekatan untuk merangkul Uni Soviet sebagai mediator dengan Sekutu-Sekutu Barat.

Akhirnya, bisa publish tepat waktu. Sungguh benar-benar sesuatu mengingat proses pengerjaannya yang bagi saya agak terburu-buru. Maklum, beberapa kali fic ini mengalami bongkar-pasang scene dan pengurangan ini-itu.

Wew, pada intinya saya cuma mau sedikit mendongeng tentang kapitulasi Jepang saat Perang Dunia kedua. Cakupannya saya batasi dari pasca Pertempuran Okinawa sampai beberapa tahun setelah Restorasi Showa. Dan soal bahasa, maaf kalau ada kesan kontradiktif dari bahasa super santai bin abalita tiba-tiba berubah jadi (sok) serius yang terkadang bikin sakit kepala.

Dan buat Sorella, yah cuma segini deh kemampuan saya. Mohon diterima apa adanya. Silakan di-concrit kalau kurang mengena (asalkan jangan minta tambah jatah romens-nya. Sorella tahu romens bukan 'mainan' saya).

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfiksi ini. Jika tidak merepotkan, kotak ripyu saya masih cukup luas untuk menampung segala atensi.

Molto Grazie ^^


End file.
